Wako's fantasy
by Ikari Kaworu
Summary: An extension of Wako's infamous fantasy.


"It's ok, no one will hear us here"

"B-but Sugata… we're just frieds…"

"Not anymore" Sugata said, his lips pressing against Takuto. Takuto didn't protest, opening his mouth so that Sugata could slip his tongue inside, their tongues dancing together

"Let's not wait any longer and get to the good stuff, Takuto-kun" Sugata interrupted the kiss, starting to unbutton his pants. Takuto did the same, and quickly slipped out of his underwear.

"Beautiful" Sugata said, as he observed the naked boy "Truly beautiful" He placed on hand on Takuto stomach, and his mouth wandered toward the other chest, licking it and sucking the other nipples

"S-Sugata" Takuto reacted, thrusting his hips up, rubbing his erection on the other thigh

"Ah" Sugata felt the other erection against him "You are right… we'll do this another time. But now, we should get to the good stuff" His mouth started to wander toward Takuto hips, licking all of his body. Arriving at the other cock, he kissed it delicately, making the other moan "Did you ever do this before, Takuto-kun?"

"N-no, you are my first time"

"I'm glad you chose me"

He smiled "Now then" He started to rub on finger against the other entrance "I have lotion, but it may hurt a little" He said, inserting one slicked finger inside

"Ah! Ah! Sugata…"

"It's ok, just.." He inserted another finger, and with the two of them he started to starch the other "Try to relax. Think of our kiss before, or.. to this" He dropped a small kiss on other dick

"Ah!"

Sugata inserted another finger, but this time Takuto didn't react too much, sign that he was getting used to being penetrated "Good" He said to himself "This should be enough" he remove his fingers

"Ah, Sugata" Feeling the other leaving him, he couldn't help but to cal him

"In a second" Sugata said, rubbing lotion on his dick "Spread your legs, raise your hips a little.. yes.. just like this" Sugata smiled "Finally.." His hands gripped the other shoulder as he slid inside him

"Ah.. Sugata" Feeling the other erection slowly penetrating his virgin asshole he couldn't help but call the other name

"Ah, Takuto-kun, you are so tight.." Sugata replayed, as he finally was fully into the other "hmmm" He moaned, kissing the other again

Takuto kissed him back, placing his hand around Sugata neck

"I'm going to move now" Sugata whispered

"Yes.."

Sugata gripped the other hips for a better control, and while he keep kissing him he raised his own hip, sliping out of Takuto but only for thrusting back inside him

"Ah..ah! Sugata.. do it again" Takuto said in pleasure, thrusting his hips against the other, in order to feel him better

Sugata contented the other, raising his hips again and starting to thrust inside the other, fast and hard

"Ah!Ah! Sugata!" Takuto said in pure pleasure, hugging the other neck tightly and spreading is legs larger "Don't stop! Come inside me"

Sugata smiled content, feeling the othe entusiasm and lust "As you wish". He started thrusing inside the other restlessly, his dick going deeper and deeper, violating every inches of Takuto.

"Oh god, Sugata, Yes!" Takuto scream, as he came copious on his own stomach

Seeing the other coming and screaming his name was just what he needed, as he too came, releasing fluids in the dept of Takuto's ass.

Both breath hard, Sugata erection losing it, but still inside Takuto

"Did you like that?" Sugata asked, smiling

"Y-yes" Takuto smiled him back

"Good" Sugata kissed him "Now, now, you seem to have made a mess of yourself, uh?" Sugata's hand touched Takuto's abdomens, his fingers slicking into the other cum "Let's see" He used two of them to gathered some of it, and then inserted them in his own mouth "Hmm, you are delicious Takuto-kun"

"S-sugata, you shouldn't do it.."

"Why? Sugata smiled "Didn't you just take all of me now?" He kissed him "It's only fair"

"Y-yeah" Takuto blushed, feeling his own cum on the other lips

"S-sugata"

"Hmm?" Sugata answered, starting to exist from Takuto

"Can we do it again?"


End file.
